


All I Need

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie and Clark discuss the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/slight s8, AU after 8.12 'Bulletproof'  
>  **A/N:** : This is for the lovely [](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/profile)[**saavikam77**](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://boltgirl426.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://boltgirl426.livejournal.com/)**boltgirl426** for being my beta and such a wonderful inspiration!

“Have you ever thought about the future?”

“What?” Clark Kent was surprised at the sudden, not to mention completely unexpected question. Turning, he met the chocolate brown eyes of the questioner.

“I said,” Oliver Queen repeated, “Have you ever thought about the future?”

Clark stared at his boyfriend of a few months, analyzing his expression, trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of his.

They were lying in bed after having spent the entire day together, and Clark had been on the verge of sleep when Oliver decided to pose his question.

Resting his head against the pillow, Clark bit his lip.

“Hasn’t everyone?” Clark asked, frowning slightly. “And where is this coming from anyway?”

“Not sure,” Oliver replied. “I guess I have just been thinking about it a lot lately.” The blond shifted so he could meet Clark’s gaze. “I was curious to see if you had too.”

Though still not sure about the reason behind his boyfriend’s question, he decided that he may as well comply and then maybe he’d get an explanation.

“I mean, I used to,” Clark said thoughtfully. “Once upon a time, I thought I had my whole future planned out.”

“What happened?” Oliver asked curiously.

Clark smiled warmly and leaned in toward Ollie. “Things changed,” he said simply, kissing him lightly.

Instead of kissing him back like he always did, Oliver pulled away almost immediately, leaving the kiss short and sweet.

“What kind of things?” Oliver wanted to know.

Clark sighed. “You’re really not going to drop this, are you?” he realized aloud.

Oliver shook his head. “Nope.”

Deciding to give in, Clark relaxed, prepared for whatever questions the blond had. Clearly, he was in a talkative mood and Clark was never one to deny him anything.

“All right,” Clark said slowly. “Let’s talk.”

Oliver beamed and the happiness written all over his expression made Clark glad he gave in. That smile had a way of undoing him faster than kryptonite.

The blond scooted over and made himself comfortable on Clark’s chest. Placing a kiss to Oliver’s forehead, Clark wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and waited.

“I feel that it’s important to establish close and personal contact when having a conversation of this nature,” Oliver said seriously, the twinkle in his eye giving him away.

“Of course,” Clark responded, playing along. Letting out a laugh, he added, “You are something else.”

“It’s why you love me,” Oliver proclaimed.

“No arguments here,” Clark replied, his lips curving into a smile. Oliver leaned up and kissed him in response. Moaning, Clark deepened the kiss, threading one hand into his blond locks and using the other to hold him tighter.

It was only when the overwhelming need for air became an issue did they part. God, he loved kissing Oliver … out of everyone he had kissed, the blond was definitely the best.

“So,” Oliver said mischievously, “You never answered my question.”

“You sure you want to talk?” Clark asked, nuzzling his nose against Oliver’s. “We could be doing so many … other things.” He captured Oliver’s lips and pulled away just as quickly.

“That’s very nice,” Oliver agreed, eyes sparkling. “But I do want to talk.”

“Okay,” Clark relented. He paused. “So what was your first question?” He usually had a good memory but rational thought tended to fly out the window when Ollie was in close proximity.

“I wanted to know why you stopped planning,” Oliver reminded him.

Clark nodded slowly. “Yes, you did.” He swallowed hard, a little nervous about the conversation they were about to have.

It started such a long time ago and Clark didn’t have the slightest idea on where to begin.

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice brought him back to reality. One look into those chocolate brown eyes and he was gone. The words came out on their own … he only hoped he said the right thing.

“Ever since I was a kid,” he began, “I’ve dreamed of being normal. Even though I knew I had some abilities that were _not_ normal, I saw my parents and I wanted to be like them. You know, fall in love, get married and settle down with a family.”

He didn’t add that ever since he was five, the woman that he had seen himself making a promise of forever to was Lana. But it was not necessary. Oliver knew and spoke the words that were on both their minds.

“And it wouldn’t have hurt that if the one that you settled down with was Lana.”

It was a statement, not a question … one that was said simply, with no underlying resentment or hints of jealousy.

Clark knew that Oliver didn’t have any problems talking about his past love … knew that the blond was confident in the love Clark had for _him_. Which made this conversation a hundred times easier.

Closing his eyes, he let the memories wash over him, reminding him of the journey that he had taken, the decisions that he had made that led him to his present situation.

“So I guess things changed when you found out about your origins?” Oliver asked softly, gaining Clark’s attention once more.

“To say the least,” Clark admitted, sighing. “I mean, it was just such a shock … it was bad enough to find out my parents were lying to me for twelve years but to find out that I wasn’t even human … it was like all my dreams were crushed.”

“You know, I always used to envy your powers,” Oliver confessed, “I never thought about what the downside of having all those abilities would be … growing up having to hide who you were … it must’ve been tough.”

“It was different,” Clark agreed. “I mean, don’t get me wrong … I had a good childhood … my parents loved me very much and I feel grateful that they were the ones who found me. But I was fifteen … I already felt like an outcast. This didn’t help a bit.”

“Are the people of this town blind?” Oliver wondered aloud, “I mean … I don’t see how anyone can ignore you.”

“I think you’re a bit biased,” Clark pointed out, chuckling.

“I prefer honest,” Oliver retorted, with a wink. After a pause, he added, “Sorry, I interrupted you … keep going.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell,” the brunet responded, with a small smile on his face. “It was just that I got so caught up with my “plans” … with what I thought I wanted that I ended up staying in a relationship a lot longer than I should’ve. I lost sight of my dreams, of my goals, and what I wanted to do with my life.”

“You thought Lana was the key to a normal life, which was why you were so afraid to let her go,” Oliver murmured.

“Even when I knew that I may not be completely in love with her anymore,” Clark concluded. “Yes. It wasn’t fair to either one of us and I do regret it.”

“So what finally happened?” Oliver asked. “I know she left you and …”

Ollie and he didn’t really talk about Lana, the blond being outraged when he found out Clark got dumped through a DVD. When he saw how upset the younger man was, he made sure to avoid the topic, only offering a shoulder if Clark ever needed it.

But now, Clark felt that there was no way to avoid the topic any longer.

“Somewhere along the way, I realized that normal is overrated,” Clark answered, choosing his words carefully, “Which allowed me to decide what I actually wanted. What I didn’t want was to settle down on the farm with Lana … and what she needed was someone who will give her a lot more attention than I can. She realized that when’s she left and I had figured it out by the time she came back … so we parted for good.”

“I guess when you gave up her, you gave up planning?” Oliver surmised. Suddenly, he blushed, which was an unusual look for Oliver Queen but still very adorable, in Clark’s opinion. “If you ever want to not answer a question, that’s okay with me. I don’t want to pressure you into saying anything you don’t want to.”

Clark’s heart skipped a beat. Nobody had ever said that to him and he loved Oliver more for it.

“Trust me,” he said, lifting the blond’s chin so he could meet his eyes, “If I don’t want to tell you something, I won’t … but I have nothing to hide from you. You can ask me whatever you want.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up and he placed a light kiss on Clark’s lips before snuggling back into his embrace. Words weren’t necessary; he could see everything Ollie was thinking right in his expression and knew that the vice versa was true as well.

“To answer your question,” Clark told him. “Kind of. But it was more like, when the best thing that ever happened to me came unexpectedly, I realized planning may just be overrated too.”

He could practically _feel_ Oliver’s smirk. “The best thing that ever happened to you?”

“I know, I’m surprised too,” Clark joked.

“You know it was love at first sight,” Oliver declared.

“Something like that,” Clark laughed.

Actually, it was nothing like that. Clark had been right the first time … it was completely unexpected. While Ollie had been a friend for a while, the transition to something more had happened suddenly.

_Clark sighed, moving bales of hay. Though he was working at the Planet, the farm still needed taking care of and fortunately, with his powers, it didn’t take very long._

_But today, he was distracted. A few days ago, Lana had left Smallville for good. He knew that this time ‘goodbye’ was permanent. They had said their goodbyes the day before but even then, it had only been as friends._

_After he kissed her in the Talon, he just knew that it wasn’t the same. The kiss was nice enough but the feelings that used to be there, the passion, the spark … it was all missing. She had felt it too and admitted it when they talked a few days later._

_Clark had mulled over his feelings for some time and realized that he was finally over Lana Lang. He loved her once but over the seven months she had been gone, he had moved on. She was on the same page so they agreed to be friends. For the first time in the course of their relationship, Clark believed that it could work._

_However, even though Lana was gone, he was still confused. Now that she was out of the picture, his thoughts drifted back to Lois and their almost kiss. Lois … he cared a lot about her but he wasn’t sure if he wanted more with her either. They had just been so caught up in the moment and he didn’t want to hurt her but he wasn’t sure if it was right. And if he wasn’t 100% sure with Lois, he refused to do anything. He wasn’t going to be the next in line to break her heart._

_But he knew he must’ve hurt her when he all but forgot her the night of Chloe’s wedding. ‘I owe her a big apology,’ he mused. Hopefully they could still stay friends._

_Feeling as if he was being watched, he looked up, to see the last person he expected. Oliver Queen was grinning back at him, and it seemed as if he had been there for quite some time._

_“Ollie,” he said, surprise evident in his tone. “Hi.”_

_“Hey Clark,” Oliver replied, taking a few steps forward. “Hope I’m not intruding.”_

_“Not at all,” Clark assured him. “I just wasn’t expecting you … when did you get back?”_

_“A couple of hours ago,” Oliver informed him. After their chat with J’onn in the hospital, Ollie had left off on a mission and Clark figured he wouldn’t be back for quite some time._

_“So why are you here?” Clark asked bluntly._

_“Aww, Clark, I’m hurt,” Oliver teased, “Didn’t you miss me?”_

_“Of course, Oliver,” Clark said sarcastically, “Didn’t you know? My life is meaningless without you … day and night, I sit at my window, going ‘Ollie, Ollie’.”_

_Oliver nodded seriously. “I feel your pain.”_

_Clark rolled his eyes and laughed. “You’re crazy.”_

_“Possibly,” Oliver agreed, chuckling, “But I’m okay with that. We all know normal is highly overrated.”_

_Clark laughed. It seemed that after J’onn’s teamwork speech, Ollie was really making an effort to be friends again. And if he could do that, so could Clark. Besides, despite their difference in opinion in … basically everything, he liked having Ollie around._

_“So,” Ollie added, “I never expected to find you here alone … thought you would be busy.”_

_“Why would you think that?” Clark wondered aloud._

_Oliver shrugged. “I figured that since it was the weekend, you’d be spending some time with Lana.”_

_Clark eyed him and shook his head. “No, Lana left town a few days ago actually.”_

_He watched as Ollie’s expression shifted. “I’m so sorry, Clark,” he said sympathetically. Obviously he thought that Lana had left him again._

_Smiling, Clark told him, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. When she left, we were just friends … and that decision was definitely mutual.”_

_“Really?” Oliver looked shocked._

_“Yeah,” Clark couldn’t help but be amused. “As surprising as this may sound … I’m actually over Lana.”_

_“Well, I guess miracles do happen,” Oliver joked. “I feel as if we should celebrate this occasion.”_

_“You’re hilarious,” Clark drawled._

_“I try,” Ollie said, smiling. Growing serious, he said, “To be honest, I’m not really surprised you and Lana didn’t work out.”_

_“Really?” Clark asked, tilting his head in confusion. “Why do you say that?” Just because he came to that realization doesn’t mean that he wasn’t surprised others saw it too._

_“Well, Clark … I’ve watched you and you’ve changed,” Ollie explained, “You’re not the same teenager who was madly in love with her … and it makes sense that with all the changes you’ve made to your life, Lana Lang just doesn’t fit in it anymore.”_

_Clark was a little bewildered … he expected Chloe to come up with that but he never knew that Ollie had the ability to read him so well. ‘Well, he’s always been full of surprises,’ Clark mused._

_“Now,” Oliver added, with a grin, clearly oblivious to his thoughts, “I just have to get you to take that Red-Blue Blur stuff to the next level and convince you to join my team.”_

_Clark rolled his eyes playfully. “Don’t hold your breath, Queen.”_

_“Well, two years ago, you would’ve never thought that you would be running around as the Red-Blue Blur,” Ollie pointed out, “I think we’ve made progress … and I can be patient.” As if trying to prove his point, he walked over and took a seat on the steps, looked up and smiled broadly at Clark._

_His actions caused Clark to laugh. “You’re just stubborn, you know that?”_

_“I prefer persistent,” Oliver said smoothly. “And I’ll get you into a costume yet … you wait and see, Boy Scout.”_

_“Including the cape?” Clark joked._

_“Including the cape,” Ollie confirmed, nodding seriously._

_“What is your obsession with that cape anyway?” Clark questioned._

_“It looked cool,” Ollie offered, shrugging. “Plus it’s red … you like red … which is a little bit of an understatement, really.” He winked at Clark and Clark shook his head._

_Moving to take a seat next to Oliver, Clark said slowly, “You know, I have considered joining your team before.”_

_“Really?” Oliver asked. “You should. Think of the benefits! For one, you can see your favorite costumed hero more!”_

_“That’s true,” Clark said, mock seriously. Seeing a smug expression come over Ollie’s face, he added, “I really have missed Bart.”_

_The smile dropped from Ollie’s face and Clark smiled, trying to maintain a look of innocence._

_“Funny,” Ollie remarked, chuckling. He nudged him playfully and Clark was momentarily shocked at the shiver that ran through him at the brush of Ollie’s skin against his own._

_‘That was odd,’ he thought and Ollie turned to meet his eyes and Clark had to force a smile. He was suddenly aware of how close they really were._

_“Clark?” Oliver picked up on the shift in Clark’s attitude. But Clark found he couldn’t speak._

_‘His eyes are so beautiful,’ Clark couldn’t help but think. It was true … they were this shade of brown that Clark had never seen before. The thoughts that were racing through his mind should’ve felt so wrong but they didn’t and he couldn’t stop them._

_“Clark?” Oliver tried again. He tried to focus and saw that there was an emotion in Ollie’s eyes that wasn’t there before._

_Clark wasn’t sure who moved first but before he could think, his lips were on Oliver’s._

_And it felt right. This was how a kiss should be like, what he thought he would feel when he kissed Lana in the Talon. But he didn’t feel it with Lana … he felt it with Ollie. And who saw that one coming?_

_Ollie was the one who pulled away, needing air. The two just sat there and stared at each other, unsure of what to say._

_Clark broke the silence. “So,” he said, trying to make light of the situation, “Was that your way to convince me to join the team?”_

_Ollie smiled, relief in his expression. “No, but if it worked, that’d be a nice benefit.” Clark bit his bottom lip._

_“Ollie,” he started._

_“Clark,” Oliver said at the same time._

_Another silence._

_“I’ll have to say that I am surprised,” Ollie remarked, being the first to speak this time._

_“Me too,” Clark admitted._

_“I liked it though,” Ollie confessed softly and Clark could swear he saw a hint of vulnerability in his expression._

_“I did too,” Clark told him. “But I don’t know what I’m feeling, Ollie. I mean, I am still sorting my feelings out since Lana left and up till a few minutes ago, I only thought we were friends.”_

_“That’s understandable,” Oliver said, nodding. He took Clark’s hand and entwined their fingers. “But if you’re willing to give me a chance … give us a chance … to see if there’s anything there … I can wait.”_

_“Because you’re patient, right?” Clark replied._

_Ollie nodded and beamed._

_Taking a deep breath, he smiled back. Even though he was confused now, he somehow knew that his life had changed … and it would be for the better._

He had been right. Clark had waited until Lois had returned from Star City. The two of them talked and Lois had already realized during her time away that they just wouldn’t work as a couple. Relieved that they were okay, Clark went to talk to Ollie.

They had their first date a few nights later.

And Clark hadn’t looked back since.

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice brought him back to reality. He looked at the blond in his arms and just smiled.

“So you know my story now,” Clark said, getting back to their current topic. “I mean, there are still things I would like to happen …”

“Like what?” Ollie asked curiously.

“I would like to do well at the Planet,” Clark responded thoughtfully. “Maybe even officially join your team … learn more about my heritage.”

“Sounds good,” Oliver commented.

“But I don’t really need any of that,” Clark added.

“What do you need?” Ollie questioned.

“The happiness and health of my family and friends,” Clark answered, “And you.”

“Me?” Ollie repeated.

“Yeah, you,” Clark said gently. “I think, if I have you, I can deal with whatever else life throws at me.”

Ollie’s expression changed to one of pure adoration.

“Well, I don’t plan to go anywhere so you definitely have me,” Oliver declared. “Always.”

Clark didn’t respond; instead, he just kissed him.

“I love you,” Clark told him when they separated.

“I love you too,” Oliver said immediately.

And that really was all he needed. 


End file.
